Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog
Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 1912 New Orleans, a woman is reading a story to her daughter, Tiana, and her daughter's friend, Charlotte La Bouff, about the Frog Prince. Charlotte finds the story romantic, while Tiana proclaims she would never kiss a frog. Years pass by, and Tiana becomes a beautiful young woman who works two jobs so she can save money to start her own restaurant, fulfilling her late father's dream. Elsewhere, Prince Naveen of Maldonia arrives in New Orleans determined to better his financial situation. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Celebi, Ali, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Flying Dutchman, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jack Skellington, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie have arrived to New Orleans for a reunion, they all went to Duke's Cafe to eat breakfast and there they meet Tiana. After being cut off by his parents, Naveen is forced to marry a rich southern belle. It soon becomes obvious that Tiana's best friend and the rich sugar baron's daughter, Charlotte LaBouff, is the perfect candidate. Meanwhile, Naveen and his valet Lawrence run into the shady Dr. Facilier, a voodoo doctor who is an old enemy of Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob, Patrick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Mickey Mouse and whom Creeper, Sheldon J. Plankton, Ichy, Dil, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Makunga, Pete, Shere Khan, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) work for. Inviting them into his emporium, Facilier convinces the pair he can make their dreams come true. However, neither man gets what he's expecting; Naveen becomes a frog, while Lawrence is given a voodoo charm that makes him look like Naveen. Facilier intends for Lawrence to marry Charlotte, after which he will kill Big Daddy La Bouff and claim his fortune. At the ball, Charlotte flirts with "Naveen" as Tiana learns she may lose the mill to a higher bidder. Adding insult to injury, her costume is accidentally ruined. Charlotte gives Tiana a princess costume and a tiara so she can rejoin the ball. After Charlotte returns to the party, Tiana makes a wish on the Evening Star, only to find a frog sitting next to her. The frog is Naveen, who asks Tiana (believing that she is a real princess) to kiss him and break Facilier's curse. Tiana agrees, in exchange for the money needed to outbid the other buyer. However, instead of Naveen turning into a human, Tiana is turned into a frog herself. As they escape, Littlefoot and the others see her being chased and help her escape. Littlefoot tells the rest of his friends that they have to follow Tiana and Naveen. Littlefoot, the others, and the pair narrowly escape to a bayou, where they encounter Louis, a trumpet-playing alligator who longs to be human and who is an old friend of Rex, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sebastian, and Goofy, and Ray, a Cajun firefly who longs for a sparkling light he calls Evangeline. They offer to lead them to the good voodoo priestess Mama Odie, who can undo the curse. Along the way, Tiana and Naveen begin to develop feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Facilier and his goons make a deal with the voodoo spirits, offering them the souls of the people of New Orleans in exchange for finding Naveen for his plan and getting Littlefoot for his goons. Mama Odie tells Littlefoot, the others, and the frogs that Naveen must kiss a princess in order for them to become human. Tiana and her friends return to New Orleans to find Charlotte, the princess of the Mardi Gras Parade. Naveen tells Ray he loves Tiana and is willing to give up his dreams for her, but before he can tell her directly, he and Littlefoot are taken by the demons and brought back to Facilier and his goons. After Ray and the others tell Tiana that Naveen truly loves her, Tiana goes to the Mardi Gras parade only to find "Naveen" marrying Charlotte. Tiana escapes to a graveyard to be alone, while SpongeBob, his friends, Ray, and Louis are able to rescue the real Naveen and Littlefoot and steal the charm. Ray finds Tiana and the others and gives her the charm and attempts to hold off the demons so she can escape, but Dr. Facilier mortally wounds him. Stan ties a stick with fire on it to Shere Khan's tail to scare him away, Skipper hits Ichy away into The Time Cave, Alex scares away Dil by roaring at her, Mr. Krabs kcicks Plankton back to The Chum Bucket, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy beat up Pete, Jack defeats Oogie Boogie by ripping off his skin, Data uses his bully blindsrs to scare away The Grand Duke of Owls, Cera headbutts Team Rocket into the sky, Littlefoot tells Ursula and Makunga to go back to where they belong, and Creeper wildly laughs away and rides on one of The Horned King's dragons. Facilier confronts Tiana and offers to make her restaurant dream come true in exchange for the charm. Realizing she would rather be with Naveen, Tiana refuses and snatches the charm from Facilier and destroys it. The angered spirits claim Facilier himself as payment for his debts and his plan to get Littlefoot and his friends and drag him into the Underworld forever. Naveen and Littlefoot are explaining the situation to a bewildered Charlotte when Tiana finds them both. Tiana reveals that she loves Naveen and would spend the rest of her days as a frog to be with him. Moved by this, Charlotte says she will kiss Naveen anyway so he and Tiana can be together. But the clock strikes midnight before she can kiss him. Louis then meets up with the frogs and the others, holding a dying Ray in his hands. Despite what happened, Ray shows happiness for the two before he dies. A funeral is held for Ray, after which another star shines brightly next to "Evangeline." Contented to live together as frogs, Tiana and Naveen are wed by Mama Odie. As they kiss, they are turned into humans, because through their marriage, Tiana is now a princess. The two and the others return to New Orleans where everyone celebrates the wedding and Tiana and Naveen finally buy the restaurant. “Tiana's Palace” holds a gala opening, underneath the two shining Evening Stars. Littlefoot and the others celebrate their victory and dance along with their new friends. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Celebi, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jack Skellington, Zero, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Sebastian, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Horned King, Creeper, Sheldon J. Plankton, Ichy and Dil, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Makunga, Pete, Shere Khan, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Like LionKingRulezAgain1's film, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut, The Black Cauldron, the Free Willy movies, The Goonies, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Talespin: Plunder and Lightning, The Little Mermaid movies, the Mickey Mouse movies, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and the Pokémon movies. *The only reason why Celebi and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are in this film is because Ash and his friends are the only Pokémon characters guest starring in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. *This film has one of the largest number of guest stars in a Land Before Time crossover film. *This film is set after Ash's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle (with Dr. Facilier as a villainous guest star), which explains Chanticleer already knowing Dr. Facilier from that film onwards. *This film is also set after ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'', which explains Louis and Chanticleer already knowing each other. *This film is actually set after Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie because it shows Louis already knowing Goofy. *This film will show Littlefoot and his friends going to New Orleans for a reunion. *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Mickey Mouse have faced Dr. Facilier before in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! and Littlefoot and the gang faced him again in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion. However, this film will mark the first time Chomper, Ruby, Guido, and Littlefoot's grandparents will face Dr. Facilier. *SpongeBob and Patrick met Louis before and faced Dr. Facilier again in the Walt Disney World version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *This film marks the first time Louis met Littlefoot and his friends, he will see them again in ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color''. *Guido is still with Littlefoot and the gang from Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King onwards. *Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie will join Ray the firefly. *Carface, Killer, Creeper, Sheldon J. Plankton, Ichy and Dil, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Makunga, Pete, Shere Khan, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) will be working with Dr. Facilier. This is unlike in Daniel Esposito's film Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog because no guest villain was working for Dr. Facilier in that film. *Like in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog'', Dr. Facilier will order his minions to capture Littlefoot and bring him back to him as a personal revenge on Littlefoot and the gang, since they helped Pooh Bear defeated his arch nemesis in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Unlike [[Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog|''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog]] (in which Simba and his friends went to New Orleans to find jobs) and ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog'' (in which Winnie the Pooh and his friends went to New Orleans for a vacation), and Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog (in which Bloom and her friends will go to New Orleans for Odette and Derek's wedding anniversary), Littlefoot and his friends will go to New Orleans for a reunion, due to yru17 adding many guest stars in this film. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Yru17 Category:DisneyDaniel93